The arrangement of the articles on the selling premises in the form of a stack of packages is hardly attractive to customers, such unstable constructions lead to rapid dissemination of the packages throughout the shelf spaces with a mixture of the different articles. An arrangement of the packages on the edges thereof and without a particular display rack brings about the same shortcomings.
The presentation of the articles on the selling premises and notably in the shelf spaces in the supermarket, has involved for some time more and more sophisticated means to meet the customers' expectations. The customers expect easy access and rapid visualization of the product which they are looking for and that, regardless of the height of the shelves, it is therefore particularly important that the arrangement of the articles in the department should enable to expose the visual items printed on the packaging. From a management viewpoint of the selling premises, it is moreover desirable to improve the display efficiency of the articles on the racks, to limit the arrangement time or the replacement time, and to do so, display racks which are more functional than simple shelves are necessary.
To solve the shortcomings associated with stacked articles, different devices have been suggested for more advantageous and more functional presentation in the shelf spaces. Entirely automatic display racks enabling the articles to move forward towards the customers as they are taken off the racks may be realized, but the high costs of such racks limit the use thereof to automatic dispensers such as those delivering beverage cans or sweets, in public places notably.
There are also semi-automatic devices which use a push-type system with a rail-mounted recall spring, which system comprises a set of mechanically fragile parts for an intensive use and is moreover relatively costly to manufacture.
In supermarkets, the large number of shelves to be equipped, and the fact that customers help themselves induces the necessity of highly heavy-duty racks, quite reliable functionally and of very low costs. To remedy certain shortcomings, various devices have been suggested for edge-standing articles, using a rack moving over a toothed rail. However, this system does not enable to solve an essential operating problem of such type of display rack for edge-standing articles, which consists in preventing the articles from returning to the rear of the bracket, acting as a support, under the effect of the weight of the articles or careless handling of the customers when grabbing said articles.
When the display rack has been loaded with articles over the whole length thereof by the staff of the store, the customers seize the first elements exhibited, then as the rail becomes empty, it is necessary to bring the rear support forward for easier access to the commodities. Still, failing any anti-recall system, the mobile support returns rapidly backwards during usage and the articles become again hardly accessible to the customers.
To attempt at solving this problem, different solutions have been suggested, with a ladder bracket assembly whereas both parts co-operate, or different rail-mounted devices. However, these presentation assemblies are complex, comprise parts whereof the manufacture is delicate and which prove brittle when using.
The purpose of the invention consists then in solving the main difficulties encountered by the display racks for edge-standing articles, intended for sales and in direct contact with the consumers on the selling premises, i.e. the provision of a display rack of minimum costs, heavy-duty, designed for daily usage and round the year on the selling point, with as simple as possible an operation and with an efficient anti-recall function.